


Enrober Photon

by Forgotten_Blossom



Series: Altera and her Family [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, F/F, Family, Light Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Blossom/pseuds/Forgotten_Blossom
Summary: Altera has been avoiding Blavatsky for a few days, and the caster has had enough.





	Enrober Photon

Blavatsky was irked. Altera seemed to be avoiding her. Whenever Blavatsky wanted to do something, anything, Altera always had someplace to be. Like the other day when Da Vinci had lent Blavatsky a DVD detailing the events of some haunted well in Japan, Helena had wanted to cuddle with Altera and watch it. But no. Altera had to help Master hunt wyverns in Fuyuki. In Fuyuki. Where there were no wyverns. None. If the girl was going to lie she should at least do it well.

“Arghhhhhh! I’m going to follow her.”

The caster’s yell disturbed some of the servants in the cafeteria, even causing Drake to spill her food. Abruptly standing, Helena quickly left the cafeteria. She had a mission to complete. The other servants in the cafeteria watched her leave, confused looks in their eyes.

Chaldea was a big place, a base begin enough to be built into a mountain without much concern. So for Helena to discover Altera’s secret, she would need the saber to guide her. Fortunately, Blavatsky was a caster. So that afternoon when Altera made yet another poor excuse (something about dealing with a golem in Camelot), Blavatsky waited a few moments then began to follow her with the help of a concealment spell.

Altera made fast time through the labyrinthian hallways of Chaldea, twisting and turning her way to her destination. Blavatsky followed closely behind her. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived in an abandoned work area, somewhere the old staff might have come to cram before a deadline. These areas had a few kitchen appliances as well as some beds and a shower. Chaldea didn’t want to kill their staff after all.

Altera entered the room, while Helena lingered outside the door. Blavatsky needed time to prepare suitable measures to deal with whatever was in that room. She was fully prepared to deal with invading aliens or scheming mathematicians. After a while, she heard the sound of struggle and several, muffled voices from within. Unable to take it anymore, Helena burst through the door fully prepared to Sanat Kumara anything that moved. What greeted her however was a rather strange sight.

Altera, Jack, Nursery Rhyme, and Jeanne where standing in the room, each holding a mixing bowl. Splatters of chocolate marked the walls. The four girls looked in shock at the caster in the doorway, and, processing who it was that had just barged in, they all quickly hid their mixing bowls behind their backs. Well, everyone except for Jeanne who looked as though she had just seen her life flash before her eyes. She had been right next to the door when it had suddenly and violently attempted to attack her.

“What is going on?” Blavatsky lowered her spell ready hands.

“M-mommy, uh, we were j-just making some brownies.” Nursery Rhyme stuttered out.

“Yeah! Brownies.” Jack nodded her head vigorously. 

“Altera, what is happening here?” Blavatsky turned her attention towards the saber who had begun desperately trying to cover up an object on the counter.

“I do not understand what you mean.” Altera turned back towards Blavatsky, while awkwardly trying to obstruct the caster’s view of the counter with her own body.

“What are you hiding? Come on let me see.” Helena began to walk towards Altera, intent on discovering what exactly had infringed on her cuddle time in recent days.

“No, mommy!” Three objects latched themselves onto Blavatsky’s leg. Jeanne, who had successfully recovered from the surprise attack, also grabbed Helena’s leg. The three children then set about attempting to hinder the caster’s march forward. “It’s a surprise!”

“Altera, what is it?” Blavatsky’s voice bordered dangerously on furious.

Altera had a look a fear on her face as she watched her impending doom grow closer. She seemed to come to a decision however, reaching behind her and grabbing the object. Taking a breath, she turned around quickly and held the object out to Blavatsky. “Here.”

Blavatsky was stunned. Altera was holding what looked like her Sword of Mars out to Helena. The caster was not entirely sure what she was supposed to do.

“It’s chocolate,” the girl explained. “I wanted it to be a surprise on Valentine’s Day. I am sorry for any trouble I may have caused through my actions.”

So this was were her cuddle time had been going. Helena felt her anger slip away as she looked at the awkward girl in front of her. Reaching out she took the candy.

“Sorry that the chocolate turned out this way, I was hoping that with the children’s help, I could rectify the issue. However, it appears my chocolate is eternally doomed to this form.”

Blavatsky looked at the chocolate in her hands. As Altera watched, Helena broke off a piece of the crystal and examined it. Altera began to look more and more panicked as Helena continued to stare at the piece of chocolate in her hands without eating it.

“If you don’t like it we ca… “ Altera was abruptly cut off as Helena shoved the shard into the girl’s mouth.

“Mmbf!” Altera attempted to protest but was once again cut off as Helena stood on her tiptoes and kissed her.

Altera eyes grew wide, but she quickly returned the kiss. The two of them stayed there for awhile, enjoying the taste of chocolate on their lips. Finally they pulled away, faces inches apart as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“W-what are you doing in public?” Jeanne stuttered, her face beet red. 

“Are mommy and mommy finally going to mate?” Jack asked, rather enthusiastically. 

The saber and caster’s faces turned instantly red. They had forgotten about the kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading!  
> I know it's a little bit early for a Valentine's Day story, but hey the Valentine's event is about to start in NA, so why not?  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
